


I love you in all shapes, sizes and colours.

by palermoskull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sad Will Graham, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull
Summary: Will Graham is a trans man, he was really proud of it, but sometimes coming out is scary and it goes wrong. What happens when he is outed by his mother? Could Hannibal understand him?Men do cry and today Will just needed to cry and be safe in Lecter's arms.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. I know you like me.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter everyone!

"I am unable to go this week, I'm sorry." That's what Will Graham said to Hannibal Lecter the first time he asked him to go on a date.

The second time he said "I don't really date."

The third time he said "I am not interested in you." It was a lie, Lecter was the most attractive man he knew. He just couldn't date him, he was scared Hannibal would hate him if he told him he was trans.

"Will!" Graham heard Lecter calling his name.

"Hello, Doctor Lecter." Will shook his hand but Hannibal grabbed his waist instead and kissed him, hot and possesive. "Nnh..."

"I want you to go out with me, I know that you will say no, but it is obvious that _you like me_ and I like you too." He said breaking the kiss.

"Smug bastard... Only if I get to pick the place." Will grinned against his lips.

"Deal." Lecter whispered and kissed him again.


	2. That's not my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, everything is wrong!

"Just so you know, this is not a suit kind of place." Will said holding the phone while petting Winston.

"I am aware and I do own other clothes besides suits." Hannibal said laughing.

"You are full of surprises, doctor. See you at six." 

"Goodbye, Will."

[...]

"You look beautiful." Lecter said and kissed Will's cheek.

"Uh, thank you." The smaller man blushed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Wine would be fine, thanks."

Will's heart was pounding hard in his chest, he had to tell him he was trans, he had to trust him. He ordered two drinks, whiskey and wine, and went back to the table. 

"You know, Will? You worry too much, relax." Hannibal placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love being here with you." 

"I feel like you just like me because you don't know me completely." The truth fell from the brunnete's lips.

"Well, then. Who are you?" Lecter placed his hand on top of Will's.

"My name is William Thomas Graham, I was raised by my father, we left my mother's house when I was really young. I were poor, so there wasn't much stability there, the constant fear of new things was not good for an autistic kid with an empathy disorder. I struggled a lot as a child, until I joined the FBI and then dad died. I wasn't fully free until I was an adult." Will blinked away some tears.

"You are a fascinating person, Will. I like every single part of you." Hannibal caressed his cheek.

"There's something I should tell you, it is really important but I feel like you are going to hate me." The brunnete gave a sad smile.

"I assure you that there is nothing I could hate about you." Lecter said.

"Amelia? Amelia Graham?" A feminine voice was calling him.

Fuck, no. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening, he was dreaming. That wasn't his name, it was just a coincidence, right? He was Will Graham, WILL. The voice came closer, he knew who this woman was, he was his mom. The woman who told him "I would rather you were dead than a fucking tranny." He was just ten, just ten.

"Amelia is that you?" Hannibal was confused by the woman standing in front of them.

"Excuse me, miss. This is Will Graham, I think you might be confused." Lecter said.

"No, this is my daughter, Amelia. I see that your dad let you became a man, didn't he?" The old woman laughed bitterly.

"That's- _that's not my name_ , I'm not her, I'M NOT HER! THAT'S NOT M-MY FUCKING NAME..." That's all Will could say before his vision blurred and he passed out. 

Everything was wrong.


	3. Will's Childhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sad stuff.

Will slowly opened his eyes, confused and scared because he had no idea what happened or where he was. He realized he was in his own bed, wrapped in a blanket. It was just a nightmare, then. 

"Will?" Hannibal was sitting in a chair by his side.

Fuck, it wasn't just a nightmare.

"H-hannibal... I'm sorry, please don't be angry, please." The younger man breathing became uneven and his hands started to shake.

He couldn't read what Lecter was thinking, fear was making him distracted and dizzy. He shouldn't have accepted to go out, he shouldn't have think someone would love him. 

Will started rocking back and forth, hiding his face and trying to calm down. 

"William Thomas Graham." Hannibal said and the smaller man looked up with tears in his face. "I am not angry,"

Lecter sat down on the bed and extended his hand for Will to grab it, the smaller man did so without hesitation.

"Did you think I would love you less just because you are trans?" Graham nodded and added a little pressure to his grip. "Darling boy, come here."

The brunnete curled up against the taller man and started crying, he was sad, lost and relieved. Coming out was always exhausting and being outed was even worse.

"I- I should have t-told you sooner, I'm so sorry." He whimpered against Hannibal's neck.

"Nonsense, everyone is ready in their own time. I love you, Will. _I love you in all shapes, sizes and colours_." Lecter kissed his forehead and caressed his curls, he put his arms around Graham's middle and added pressure to calm him down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The smaller man whispered until he was able to breathe normally.

"Winston was very worried about you." The older man said making Will laugh.

"Winston!" Graham called and the canine friend jumped on the bed and licked his face. "S-stop, haha, Winston it t-tickles." 

Hannibal was sure of one thing, Will Graham's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I want to tell you about my mother." He muttered, slighty unsure.

"You don't have to, that's entirely up to you." Hannibal extended his hand to pet the dog's head.

"I want to be honest with you, I want you to know me." Graham curled up against the taller man and placed his head on his chest. 

"Alright, I'll listen." 

"When I was five I was in this school, it wasn't great but it was the best that we could afford. It was really difficult for me to make new friends, but this boy talked to me and became my best friend. His name was Thomas, we were always playing together and he was the only one who was truly nice too me. One day they divided us into two groups, girls and boys, I was lost. I stood beside Thomas and the teacher called me out, he told me I wasn't a boy. I remember feeling so angry and so ashamed, I yelled at his face that I was a boy and he called my parents. My dad didn't understand much but he was always supportive, he loved me, my mom was different. She hit me so hard with dad's belt, screaming that I was never going to be a boy." 

Will paused to take a deep breath, then he continued. 

"I didn't stop telling them I was a boy, my mom kept beating the shit out of me for years, when I turned ten my dad picked me up from school and we never saw her again. We went to another state and he bought me a cake with my name in it, "Happy birthday Will!" was written with blue frosting, he told me that I would never have to see mom again, I was happy. He let me cut my hair and I started testosterone when I was fourteen, he was the best dad."

"You are so brave, Will." Hannibal hugged him against his chest and the smaller man started sobbing, it felt so good to be loved. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hannibal." 


	4. Allowing yourself to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Brat Will Graham

"Your mother gave me this, she would like to speak with you." Hannibal gave Will a small piece of paper with a number written in it.

Graham thought about calling her, thought about asking her what she wanted, just for a second he thought he could have his mom back. It hurt too much to remember, he knew he could try as hard as he possibly imagined but he would never be able to forget all the suffering. He didn't have a mom and maybe that was just fine.

He gave the piece of paper back to the taller man and nodded.

"I don't need her anymore, I deserve better." The brunnete smiled.

"You are absolutely right, darling boy." Hannibal ripped the paper and kissed him, slowly.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and sat on his lap, one of his hands moved under Lecter's sweater to rest against his warm chest. 

"Mmh... Naughty boy." The older man whispered against his lips, making Graham giggle.

"Would you fuck me if I beg nicely?" The smaller man started rolling his hips.

"Not today, you need to rest." Hannibal hissed at the friction.

"But doctor..." Will complained and grabbed Lecter's crotch through the trousers, feeling him getting hard. "I need you inside me." 

The psychiatrist grabbed him by the waist and put him against the bed while pinning his arms.

"Not today, William." 

"Mmh, you are boring." The younger one said with a pouty face.

" _And you are a brat_ , now come here because we have to rest." Hannibal released him and got under the sheets.

Will obeyed, moving closer to the older man and clinging to him like a needy puppy.

"Cuddles, please?" He asked.

"Of course, baby boy." Hannibal caressed his scalp and curls, adding a little pressure which made Will gasp.

Both of them fell asleep quickly, warm and loved just like they deserved. Will Graham finally allowed himself to be loved. _It felt so good to finally feel something other than pain_ , shame. Everything he needed was there, in his house. Just Hannibal and his dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this very short story, I hope you liked it!


End file.
